


It's Always the Quiet Ones...

by Kaiba13Dragon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bisexual Female Character, Bondage, Bottom Kaiba Seto, Breast Fucking, Car Sex, Consensual Kink, Crossdressing Kink, Dom/sub Play, Dry Orgasm, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Kaiba Seto Has Issues, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, My First Smut, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pervy Kaiba Seto, Phone Sex, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Seto Kaiba is clueless, Seto kaiba is lost, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Sexy Times, Skull Fucking, Sorry Not Sorry, Strong Female Characters, Sub Kaiba Seto, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Seto, Voice Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiba13Dragon/pseuds/Kaiba13Dragon
Summary: It's his senior year of high school and Kaiba, Seto feels off; like he's missing something in his life.  But what could it be? He has the good looks, the prestige, and more money than he or Mokuba could ever need. What was his life missing?One chance meeting in the hallway, sends his mundane and dull life in to the throws of chaos and depravity.Will it destroy his well earned prestige or will it allow himself some well deserved release?





	It's Always the Quiet Ones...

**Author's Note:**

> If you are not old enough to read this type of content please read my other stories. Also if you don't like the content then please don't read. I do not want to see close-minded comments kink shaming myself or others. Thank you! 
> 
> I have had the first chapter done for a while it just never felt like the right time to post it...so hear's hoping now is.
> 
> Anyway onward with the story! Please enjoy the dark recesses of my depraved mind.

Seto Kaiba had everything; good looks, money, a loving little brother that liked to pester him endlessly, and even his own fan club, much to his annoyance. But he was not happy, nothing caught his interest anymore. 

Kaiba corp was for once running smoothly, Mokuba had found actual real friends to hang out with, and as much as he loathed to admit it dueling had lost much of it’s spark.

Seto was not even going to entertain the thought of hanging out with Muto and his pep squad. No he would rather wallow in his own abject misery as he pondered what he could possibly be missing in his life.

He had everything he could ever want; well beside the title of King of Games, but he was working on that. So what was he missing?

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sounding of the bell. It was time for electives. He would be grateful once the end of the school year was over. 

Graduation couldn’t come soon enough, the sooner high school was over the more time he could devote to work and maybe getting his life back on track.

Seto leisurely packed up his things and headed out the door. He was stuck in a rut, and hated it. He was so used to knowing what was going on around him and being in control that he was sort of at a loss of what to do or feel now. His life was monotonous.

He was brought out of his musings when he collided with something. Looking down he realized it was actually someone. His cobalt blue eyes narrowed at the girl that he had bumped into. 

The girl was sort, barely reaching his chest, her midnight black hair pulled into a braid that was tossed over one shoulder, her teal eyes staring straight ahead stoically.

“Out of my way.” Seto snarled causing those in the hallways to freeze. Being stuck in a rut did nothing to help his temper. He hated Mondays, and was not in the mood to deal with some pushy fangirl.

“No. You were the one not watching where you were going. So, be a dear and move out of a lady’s way.” was her reply. 

Seto’s entire body straightened, a shiver shooting down his spine like a bolt of lightening at her tone. It was quiet, just above a whisper, but said with such steel and authority he was left ferlied.

He momentarily was at a loss. He wanted to insult the girl and had opened his mouth to do just that, but he stopped when she finally looked up. Her teal eyes meeting his glare head on filled with conviction and command as she raised a dainty arched eyebrow.

Before he could stop himself Seto was stepping aside. As she passed him and headed on her way, his cheeks dusted a light pink at the realization of him folding under her gaze. 

_ ‘What the hell just happened?! Who even was that?’ _ Seto turned back to watch the strange girl. She walked with confidence, back straight, and with a slight sensual sway of her hips.

He was broken from his blatant staring by the whispers of the other students in the hall, all of whom had witnessed him caving for some odd girl.

“What are you looking at?” snarled Seto as he glared at those around him, causing them to scatter. With a huff he turned and continued on towards his first elective class. 

After a quick stop at his locker, Kaiba made his way to his business law class. He just make it to his seat just as the warning bell rang.  _ ‘Why did I even sign up for this class? I know all this, from running Kaiba Corp...should have just tested out.’ _

He sighed and got his things out to prepare for the start of class. Seto didn’t have time to bother with pulling out his book for recreational reading, as class was about to start. Instead he thought back to the encounter with the strange teal eyed girl.

Seto did not recognize her, didn’t recall ever seeing her, hell he didn’t even know her name so he couldn’t even look her information up.  _ ‘So who exactly was she?’  _

The bell rang and the teacher started up class. Seto hadn’t even bother learning the man’s name, there was no point. His thoughts drifted off to what happened earlier in the hallway as the teacher droned on over today's lesson.

_ ‘Why had he moved out of her way? She seemed so ordinary at first glance. So what about her made him, Seto Kaiba, step aside like she had more power?’ _ the azure eyed teen brooded. 

He reflected over the whole ordeal in his mind. He had bumped into her and snapped for her to move out of his way, not unusual he did it all the time. Only for the girl to calmly and in an authoritative tone told him,  _ him! _ , no and to move out of her way all without even looking at him.

And her tone of voice stumped him. Seto had been yelled, screamed and cursed at, sometimes the person was even in tears, but never had he had someone speak so softly yet so assertively to him.

Just thinking about her tone of voice had another shiver running down his spine. Seto Blinked the same thing had happened earlier when the girl spoke

This was nothing like anything he had experienced before. Seto was lost; emotions and feelings were not something he was well versed in. Was it arousal? 

He like any other teenage boy had seen porn. But watching porn had done nothing for him; it made no sense to him, trusting someone enough to get that close to you. Seto saw relationships and sex as unneeded risk. No, it couldn’t be arousal it must be something else.

His business law teacher must have caught on that he was not paying attention as Seto was forced from his thoughts by the sound of his name.

“Mr. Kaiba, The body of law which establishes rights between persons and provides for redress for violation of those rights is known as what?” questioned the short portly elderly man in hopes of catching the teen CEO at daydreaming. 

None of the teachers appreciated having a disdainful student undermine their teachings, no matter how smart they were.

“Civil law, which is predominant mostly in Europe, and is concerned with private relations between members of a community rather than military, criminal or religious affairs.” Seto replied unperturbed.

“And under which situations does strict product liability apply?” the flustered man questioned.

“It applies under the manufacture and sale of defective and unreasonably dangerous products.” Seto replied his tone uninterested.

The teacher gave an indignant huff before returning to lecturing the rest of the class. A brief smirk graced Seto’s face, before he went back to his thoughts. 

Where was he, ah yes the tingling down his spine at that girl’s tone. Her voice sounded as if she was an imperial princess giving an order to a loyal samurai warrior. 

The image of him in samurai garb bowing to the mysterious girl in the role of princess came unbidden to his mind. She dressed in a silken sapphire blue Junihitoe kimono, and obscuring half her face behind a pure white silk hand fan. 

It then morphed into an image of him donned in a blue-eyes white dragon armor done in the style of a western European knight, kneeling before his benevolent Queen, dressed in a titillating corset gown of royal blue. 

The mysterious Queen towering over his kneeling form, her voice soft yet assertive, giving her loyal knight an edictation. And the shiver was back, but this time heat was pooling at the base of his stomach. 

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Seto forced his attention back to class. Time had flown during his fantasizing. His ‘teacher,’ he used the term lightly, was giving the homework assignment and the bell was set to ring any minute now. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Nothing very exciting happened in Seto’s other elective class, he was able to focus though most of the class. Now he was packing to head back to homeroom for the study period. 

Seto, headed out of the class and made his way towards his locker to put away the books and homework that he had already managed to finish. Hopefully he could concentrate on the rest of his homework so he could just head straight into work after dropping Mokuba off at the manor.

As Seto made his way back to his homeroom class, he kept an eye out for the girl who he had bumped into earlier. He really wanted, no  **_needed_ ** to find out who she was, but it was like trying to find a needle in a pile of reject computer chips. 

He shook his head, this was getting ridiculous. One run in with a strange girl and he was acting obsessive.  _ ‘I have other things to worry about, I’ll keep an eye out, but it’s not important.’ _

That was the plan, until he walked into class and there in the back of the class in the seat to the right of his was the mystery girl who had haunted his thoughts during the last two class periods.

_ ‘Seriously!? How have I never noticed her?’ _ Seto glanced at her as he took his normal seat. She was quietly sitting and reading. From the title it was some kind of psychoanalytic theory comparing the differences in cognitive processing between the sexes. 

A curious reading choice. Seto had thought he was the only one in school that could even comprehend something of that intellectual level. He was even more drawn to the girl, now all he had to do was try and get her name. 

Should he say something? He had no reason to introduce himself, everyone knew who he was. Seto had never had to introduce himself to his...peers?...No people his age, most knew who he was. Why was this so difficult? 

Taking another glance at her, Seto noticed upon closer observation she had an eyebrow piercing, and was that a lip piercing at the corner of her bottom lip? Both had clear studded ends so both piercings were fairly camouflaged. 

Seto was once again brought out of his musings by an all to familiar and infuriating guffaw. Looking up, sure enough Muto and his pep squad were entering the room. That mutt Jounouchi laughing himself to tears. 

“Seriously? I’m not let’n this one go! It’s too good!” the dumb blonde grinned, his honeyed brown eyes zeroing in on Kaiba. Seto scowled as the blond headed over towards him.  _ ‘What on earth could Jounouchi possible want now.’ _

“Hey Moneybags! Heard you got put in your place by a girl!” the blonde mocked, even as his friends shook their heads and just headed to their seats to watch the drama. 

They knew Kaiba would not let the blonde, of all people, insult him, but they did try to warn the blond. Seto Kaiba glared as he stood up and used his superior height to tower of the shorter blonde boy. 

“I simply moved out of a girl’s way as that is what polite society does, not that a savage mongrel like you would know manners.” Seto sneered down at Jounouchi, his cobalt orbs blazing.

“ **STOP** calling me a  **DOG** !” Jounouchi growls out but huffs and grinned. “That’s not what I heard. Heard some tiny girl told you to move and you caved like a wimp!” 

“Say that again mutt, and I  **will** put you in your place.” Kaiba snarled as he glared at the blonde. Jounouchi opened his large mouth to respond but was cut off by a familiar soft tone, causing both boys to freeze.

“Both of you,  **shut up** .” The girl next to Kaiba glared at the two. The whole class watched in silent avid fascination as both boys turned to look at the teal eyed girl whom was glaring at them. Both wide eyed and bodies tense, but for different reasons. 

Kaiba felt another oddly pleasing shiver run down his spine, Jounouchi on the other hand just wanted to tuck tail and head back to this desk. The blond held back a wince wishing he had listened to Yugi and the others. 

“I have not interfered in your pathetically childish squalbals before, but you both are being an annoyance by having one next to me as I’m trying to read. So  **sit down and be quiet** like good little boys, or piss off.” teal eyes avowed both boys in a forceful tone that demanded obedience.

Both boys cheeks faintly dusted a light pink as they both silently slunk to their seats. The class was amazed no one had been able to break up the two rivals so quickly, not even the teachers.

All eyes turned towards the sound of a throat clearing. There stood the homeroom teacher, Anzai-sensei, revealing he was the source of the sound.

“Yes, well thank you Kimoto-san. Let’s all take our seats it’s time to start study period. 

As the class settled into their seats, Seto glanced over to his neighbor. Kimoto, why did that name sound so familiar? His eyes widened after a moment of deep pondering.

Kimoto, Miyako was the girl who always scored second, directly under him. He never really gave any thought to those who scored under him. Apparently he should have cared a little more.

Seto pulled out his laptop, luckily sense it was study period he could get away with it. And he was going to see what information he could find on Kimoto.

The information he found was disappointing - just the basics. Just her name, age, basic description, and home address. He was no closer to finding out how to talk to her, but it was something at least. 

Seto glanced about the room, Anzai-sensei was walking around the class helping the plebeians that actually needed help.

“Now to follow up on the chapter you’ve read…” he overheard Anzai-sensei speaking with another student, causing Seto to perk up.

_ ‘Follow up...That’s an idea. Maybe have Roland or Isono to follow her covertly and find more about her for me.’ _ With that thought in mind Seto quickly drafted an email to this two most loyal bodyguards about the job he wanted them to get done. 

With plan set in motion Seto closed his laptop and got to work, quickly completing what little homework he had left. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day ended without further complications. The bell had just rang releasing them for the day, everyone excitedly packing up to leave the restrictive confines of school.

As he was leisurely packing up his things Seto made sure to keep track of Kimoto. She was also leisurely packing her things to leave. 

Kaiba and Kimoto both stood and made their way to the door, both stopping when they almost bumped into the other. Kaiba’s eyes met hers, before he silently motioned with hand for her to exit first.

“Ladies first.” Seto conceded. Kimoto silently raised a single eyebrow, as she assessed him, before giving a small nod and walked out the door.

A smirk graced his lips as he watched her walk out. He felt empowered for some reason, like he had been given the highest praise for doing a good deed. 

Shaking his head to be rid of the wayward thought, Seto headed to his locker to quickly drop off this unneeded school books, having finished all of his homework.

Upon arriving in the hallway where is locker’s located, Seto was yet again dumbfounded. Kimoto was at her own locker putting away her own books. Her locker was to the right of his and one down. 

Was he really so blind? How long had Kimoto been right beside him? He really should pay more attention to those around him.

With a shake of his head Seto walked up to his locker and put his school things away. Seto walked outside towards the awaiting limo, Isono standing next to the door waiting for him.

As he drew closer Isono opened the door so Seto could slip inside the limo. Upon looking out the window he noticed Roland in another black nondescript car on the other side of the street ready to follow Kimoto. 

Maybe now he can find out more about her and figure out a way to talk to her.


End file.
